llsiffandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 40
Chouchou the Cat We found the cutest little kitty cat! {| class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed wikitable" ! colspan="1" style="text-align:center;" width="650px" | Story 1 |- |'Kotori': I'm planning on going to cheer for Umi during her archery practice this Saturday. Care to come with, Honoka? Honoka: Yeah! Count me in. Kotori: Keep it a secret from Umi for now, okay? ???: Mew. Kotori: Mew? Honoka: What was… ???: Meow. Kotori: That sound… Was that… ???: Meow! Kotori: Awwwwwww! Kotori: Oh my goodness, how cute! Honoka: What? What is it? Kotori: Honoka, over there! Look under that shrub! Kitten: Mew… Honoka: Whoa, a kitty cat! Kotori: Are you okay, kitty? Did you lose your mommy? Is she around here somewhere? Kitten: *Purr* Honoka: Hey, Kotori, do you think it’d be okay if I held it? I wanna give it a hug! Kotori: Absolutely not! Honoka: Wh-Why? Kotori: I’ve heard that if you touch a kitten, your scent will rub off on it, and its mother won’t think of it as its own anymore. So please, don’t touch it!  Honoka: I see. So we can’t even pet it, huh? Kitten: Meow! Honoka: *Giggle* It’s so cute, though! Kotori: We should tell everyone about this little cutie. Honoka: Yeah! Kitten: *Purr* Nozomi: Aww! Kitten: …Mew? Rin: Meoooow! Umi: H-How precious! Maki: Oh, a fluffy little white kitten. She’s so cute. Eli: So this is the stray cat who got separated from her mother? Kitten: Meow… Nico: What is she doesn’t come back? I don’t want the poor thing to be all alone. Hanayo: Well, it’s not like she’s a newborn kitten. I’m sure her mom has raised her properly up until now. Nico: But she’s not here now. She wouldn’t forget about her own kitten, right? Rin: Hopefully she realizes she’s one kitty short, and comes back real soon. Kotori: It must be lonely, getting separated from your mom so suddenly. Nozomi: Yeah… Hopefully she doesn’t get sick or anything before her mom comes back. Hanayo: It’s be best if she could find food on her own, but sadly, most kittens who get separated from their mothers at this stage end up dying. Rin: ………………………… Umi: Dying...? Umi: Dying?! Hanayo: She might come back any minute, so there's no need to panic about the worst-case scenario just yet. Honoka: I don't wanna think about what might happen if she never comes back. Umi: I'm going to the library! I'll find whatever books they have about the proper way to raise cats. Rin: Wait, Umi! No one said we're gonna raise it ourselves. Umi: But Rin, if we just leave her, she'll... Rin: Her mom's probably still nearby somewhere. We shouldn't take her in just yet. Hanayo: I agree with Rin. She's not sickly or weak. It'd be better if we waited for the mother to return. Maki: I must say I'm surprised. I thought the two of you would start lobbying to take it home right away. Rin: If we adopt her, we'll be her caretakers the rest of her life. Plus, we'd be taking a kitten away from its mom. Rin: A mom who, by the way, might be out searching for her as we speak? We shouldn't snatch her up, Umi. Umi: *Shock* Umi: You're right, Rin. I'm getting ahead of myself. Eli: I guess there's nothing we can do to help right now... It's still frustrating, though. Rin: We can't help, but we can at least watch over her! Hanayo: That's right, Rin! Kotori: Oh, yes! We can watch over her until her mom comes to pick her up. |} Category:Story Category:Muse